Quest
by HieiYYH
Summary: A couple of OCs have to trek through the territories of our three favorite demons, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, in order to get what they're after. Can they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

_A different kind of fanfiction than I usually do. A couple of OCs need to go on a quest and we see Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke in a completely different light in this version. I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Beautiful necklace," Amethyst said to her identical twin sister, "where did you get it?"

"Out of some box in the back of grandpa's closet," Sapphire replied, "it's sapphire, just like me!"

Amethyst replied, "I can see that. Can I wear it? I want to try it on!" She forcefully took it off of her sister's neck and placed it on her own.

Sapphire shouted, "Careful! Hey it looks good on you."

"Of course it does," she replied, "if it looks good on you it looks good on me, that's how ideniticalness works, silly." She looked down at the bright blue necklace around her neck and how it glistened in the small beams of sunlight that peaked out from behind the leaves of the tree they were sitting under.

"I knew that," Sapphire replied.

"Sapphire! Amethyst!" their grandfather's voice called from inside the tree they called home.

The girls stood up. "The necklace!" Sapphire whispered. Amethyst took it off her neck but dropped it, her sister stopped her from picking it up as their grandpa appeared.

He looked at the girls up and down, noticing their sudden strange behavior. Instead of saying anything about that he said, "Breakfast is just about ready ladies, come inside." They both stepped forward and heard a crunch under their feet.

"No!" Amethyst said, "The necklace!"

"The what?" their grandpa asked.

The girls picked up the pieces of the broken necklace. Sapphire explained, "I got this out of a box in your closet grandpa, I'm sorry."

"That necklace," he said, "I had it hidden away for when you became 18, Sapphire, since it's a sapphire like you. I have an amethyst bracelet for you dear. What a tradegy." He looked at the pieces completely heartbroken.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" Amethyst asked, "I'm sorry."

He explained, "I got this for your grandmother when I was about your age and we were just getting to know each other. I wanted to prove how brave I was so I trekked through horrors just find her this beautiful stone and put it on a necklace."

Sapphire asked, "What kind of horrors?"

"The Twisted River is one of them, you have to get passed a demon called a mazuku," their grandpa said, "then you have to go through a demon fox's teritory before meeting a fire demon, the guardian of the Forest of Giants. At the end of that is a cavern full of sapphire and amethyst stones."

Amethyst asked, "You have to go into demon teritory in order to find that beautiful stone?"

"Of course," he replied, "they have all of the good treasures."

"We'll do it!" Sapphire said, "I want a sapphire necklace when I turn 18."

"Are you crazy?" her grandpa said, "Those demons will kill you so fast."

"But grandpa," Amethyst said, "you said you were our age, 14, when you through those things. I think we can take it, besides, there's two of us and there was only one of you when you did it. I think we can handle it."

He said nervously, "I don't know."

Sapphire replied, "She's right grandpa. Besides, now we get to prove how brave we are to you."

"Come inside," he answered.

* * *

Their grandpa sat at the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen and said, "It's been many decades since I've been through demon teritory but since demons live for centuries I'm sure not much has changed. The first demon you meet is a mazuku."

Amethyst said, "That ones powerful, right?"

"Yes," he continued, "very. However, this demon, his name is Yusuke Urameshi. He was once human many, many years ago. He became a demon through death when one of his ancestor's DNA was activated. Yusuke can be quite friendly to humans, so I don't think you'll have any trouble with him. He'll bring you to his boat and navigate you through the Twisted River." He took out a map and showed them.

"That really is a twisty river, look at that," Sapphire noted.

He said, "That's where the name comes from. Here is where you'll want to stop, Yusuke will know that of course, he guides people all the time on his boat. Anyway, here you'll meet a demon fox named Yoko Kurama. I've heard in recent years he's become quite tame, but it could be all an act to trap more humans."

"What does he do to the humans he traps?" Amethyst asked.

"Takes everything they own," he explained, "foxes can be quite greedy but they don't care about flesh so you won't die. The final one is the Forest of Giants. It's called that because the trees are hundreds and thousands of feet tall. The guardian of that forest is a fire demon named Hiei and he doesn't like humans. He kills anyone that crosses him."

Sapphire asked, "How are we supposed to get passed him?"

Their grandfather explained, "There's an old legend, and I think it's true. Many don't believe it at all and think it's a lie. It's said Hiei, the guardian of the Forest of Giants, has a sister. She's an ice demon that lives deep within the mountains."

"I thought you said Hiei was a fire demon before," Amethyst said.

"Yeah," Sapphire added, "how can he have an ice demon for a sister?"

"Demons rarely mix blood," he continued, "his parents were quite the scandals in the demon teritory, which is why Hiei and his sister don't acknowledge each other at all. If not they could be killed for being 'mixed bloods.' Even mentioning her name around him will soften him and he probably won't kill you. Probably."

Amethyst said, "But that Yusuke guy, he's part human even now, right? They don't care that he's mixed?"

He said, "No, demons have been mixing with humans for centuries; with each other, not so much. It's said that Hiei's sister doesn't even know who he is, just that she has a twin brother."

"They're twins?" Sapphire asked.

"Like us!" Amethyst said.

He asked, "Wouldn't you be upset if you never got to see your sister again?"

They looked at each other sadly. Sapphire asked, "What's her name?"

"Yukina," he answered, "are you sure you two want to do this?" They both agreed without hesitating.


	2. Chapter 2

After collecting the proper supplies, the sisters headed off into demon teritory far beyond the tree house they called home. After walking for what seemed like miles they came across the Twisted River just like their grandfather said they would.

"I've never seen a river that loops around so much in my life," Sapphire said as she looked down at the map in her hands, "I bet we can cut our time in half if we just don't loop around."

"You don't want to do that," a voice in front of them said. They looked around a saw a young man with black hair slicked back, wearing an all white fighting uniform.

Amethyst asked, "Are you Yusuke Urameshi? A mazuku who has a boat on this river?" She examined and said, "You don't look poweful."

"Or like a demon," Sapphire said, "aren't those usually ugly?"

"Thanks," he said, "and I am Yusuke by the way. You're just a couple of human little girls so you can't sense how strong I actually am. That doesn't matter anyway. What are you doing in demon territory? Demons don't like humans much here." They explained everything. "That's far, come on, I'll take you part of the way in my boat."

As he walked them to the river Amethyst asked, "How come we can't skip the loop parts of the river? Wouldn't it be faster?"

"This isn't the water you're used to," he explained at the dock, "it doesn't flow freely, whatever current we're on it'll go. It's complicated, come on, get in." He held the boat for the girls to get in.

Sapphire asked, "Do you eat humans?"

Yusuke untied the boat and jumped in. He replied, "No, I used to be a human at one time so that's way too weird for me to do. Do you ladies know where you're going? What are you names anyway?"

"I'm Sapphire and she's Amethyst," she answered, "and yeah, our grandpa told us everything. Hey you wouldn't happen to know about the fox demon we're going to cross do you?"

"Yeah I know Kurama," he answered, "he used to be some terrifying fox demon but now he's actually human and lives in the forest peacefully. He doesn't like trespassers much though."

"Does he eat humans?" Amethyst asked.

Yusuke answered, "No way, foxes don't eat humans. He doesn't mind humans at all, but you should compliment his roses while you're there. It won't be a lie, they are beautiful, but he really likes human girls that compliment his flowers."

The sisters looked at each other strangely. Sapphire asked, "What about the guardian of the Forest of Giants? Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah Hiei," he said, "he's complicated."

"Is what the legend says true?" Amethyst asked.

"It's true alright," Yusuke replied, "how did you know about that?"

"Our grandpa told us," she answered, "so he really has a sister he doesn't see and she doesn't know who he is?"

Yusuke explained, "Oh he sees her alright, through his third eye of clairvoyance. He watches over her from a distance. Most don't even know he has it since it covers it with a headband. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

They looped around the river's path for over an hour before Yusuke stopped and took them to where they needed to go. "It's beautiful here," Sapphire said as she got out of the boat. They looked up at the trees and that had vines wrapped around them and saw how the sun poked through the leaves and branches, leaving a beautiful pattern. Ahead they saw how green and rich everything looked and felt.

"Remember," Yusuke said, "compliment Kurama's flowers. Good luck!"

The sisters began walking through the strange forest as Yusuke got in his boat and left. "This forest is creepy," Amethyst whispered.

"I think things are moving as we're walking by," Sapphire replied and looked around. She was right, as they moved deeper into the forest vines and branches began inching around themselves.

They stuck closer together and kept moving forward slowly. They froze in place as a young man with long red hair wearing a yellow chinese warrior's outfit appeared in front of them. "Hello," he said smoothly, "what are two humans girls doing here?"

"We're looking for a cavern to find sapphire and amethyst stones," Sapphire answered nervously, "isn't there a fox demon that lives here somewhere?"

"Yes," he answered, "I'm Kurama, the fox demon that lives here. I also know where that cavern is. Would you like me to take you to it?"

"You don't look like a fox," Amethyst said. Sapphire slapped her. "Ow."

Kurama explained, "It's true, I'm no longer a fox. I'm now human, like the two of you. I also don't steal from humans anymore. Quite regrettful of my old ways actually." His expression turned sad as he remembered what he used to be like.

Sapphire said, "We'll take you up on your offer, Kurama. Would you take us to the cavern?"

"I'll only take you as far as my territory reaches," he replied, "come with me, the rose path is a quickest." He walked down a path that curved to the left, then the forest showed a clearing that was full of red roses.

"Wow," Amethyst said, "these roses are beautiful."

"Yeah seriously," Sapphire added, "it smells amazing right here."

Kurama asked, "You really like them?" He made two fully bloomed roses move in his direction, then tore them off their vines and handed them to them, "Careful of the thorns."

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be," Amethyst pointed out, "Are you sure you're a fox?"

Kurama explained, "I was a fox, at one time. I did horrible things to people and hoarded many pocessions. When I was captured a long time ago my soul merged with a human body in order to recouperate. The kindness humans showed me was unparrelled, so why not show the same kindness to others myself?"

Sapphire said, "And grandpa said this would be a terrifying adventure. That Yusuke guy was really nice too."

"Hiei is different," Kurama assured them, "he hasn't changed over the years like I have."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is as far as I can take you," Kurama stopped at the edge of his territory, "the Forest of Giant Trees is just ahead, you'll notice the change of scenery. Hiei is up there."

The girls walked passed him, thanked him for his kindess, and kept moving forward. He was right, the scenery did change. There was hardly any underbrush and the trees were suddenly hundeds and thousands of feet tall, reaching into the clouds. "Forest of Giants," Sapphire said, "I think I get it."

"Yeah it's almost like it's in the name or something," Amethyst replied sarcastically.

"Don't walk any furher," a voice said.

The sisters looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who said that?" Sapphire asked.

"It doesn't matter," the voice replied, "you should turn back now. Humans aren't allowed here."

"Up there!" Amethyst pointed at a tall branch in a tree and saw a young man sitting on a brach with black and white spikey hair wearing an all black overcoat and a white collar. "Are you Hiei, guardian of the Forest of Giants?"

He answered, "Call me whatever you want, I'm not letting you in my forest."

Amethyst demanded, "How are you goingt to stop us? You're all the way up there, we could just walk in and-" she stopped when she saw Hiei standing directly in front of her.

"How did you-" Sapphire asked.

"I'm not human like the likes of you two," Hiei answered, "you might as well turn back."

Amethyst said, "You're really short. I thought demons were supposed to be giant and ugly." She looked into Hiei's cute crimson eyes.

"Don't say it," Hiei said.

"You're kind of cute," Sapphire replied, "in an adorable kind of way."

Hiei drew his sword at her throat and said, "I hate humans, why don't I just kill you right now?" He pinner her against a tree.

"Wait!" Sapphire cried, "Why don't you like humans?"

He explained, "Before I came to here this forest was trashed and demons aren't the ones that did it." He stared her down as he pushed the sword closer to her neck.

Amethyst pleaded, "But that was years ago! Don't kill her! We didn't trash your forest!"

Sapphire asked, "Would Yukina want you to act like this?"

"How did you-?" Hiei lowered his sword and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Don't move." He aimed his sword at her again.

Amethyst said, "But the legend is true, isn't it?"

Hiei answered, "No, it isn't. Someone made that whole story up decades ago. It's completely false, I assure you."

Sapphire asked, "What's under your headband?"

"Don't touch me," he jumped back up into another tree, making him stand about 10 feet above the girls.

"You use a third eye to watch after your twin sister, don't you," Sapphire said, "I'd be upset if I couldn't see my twin sister," she stopped and looked at Amethyst, "Listen, we want to get to the cavern ahead and get a sapphire stone. Our grandfather came here decades ago to make a necklace but Amethyst here broke it."

Amethyst said, "Oh come on that was an accident."

"Hn," Hiei replied, "That's not my problem."

Sapphire aske, "Do you miss Yukina?"

"Stop saying her name!" he glared at them from above.

Amethyst asked, "Why? I thought you didn't have a twin sister named Yukina."

Hiei jumped back down and said, "I'll let you through, but only because you're irritating me." He turned around and started walking through the forest.

Amethyst said, "Alright! Hey, are you guys identical?"

"Amethyst," Sapphire said, "they're boy-girl twins, how would they be identical?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that," she replied, "so what's it like being a mixed demon? We're told that's not very common but that Yusuke guy we met was human once, right?"

Hiei asked, "Do you ever shut up?"

Sapphire said to her sister, "Don't bother him, he's being nice to us."

Together they walked through the looming trees to a large cave. Hiei stopped at the opening and pointed inside. "Sapphire is in there," he said coldly, then jumped back into the trees, leaving them alone.

* * *

After finding the right amount of sapphire easily in the cavern, the girls started walking back. Hiei was still standing at the end of the cave. "You're still here?" Sapphire asked.

"You're still in my forest aren't you," he replied, "it took you long enough. Let's go." He stopped when several tall demons walked through.

"Hiei, what are _humans_ doing in the Forest of Giants?" one of them asked, easily over 15 feet tall.

Amethyst said, "Hey, I thought it was just called 'Forest of Giants' because of the trees." She hid behind her sister.

Hiei replied to the demons, "They're just greedy human bastards, looking for gems in this cave like others before them. Since when do you care?"

"You little brat," one said, "humans aren't allowed here. I could smell their stench from a mile away. Get out of the forest!" They prepared the weapons. Sapphire pulled Amethyst back into the cave.

"Run!" she shouted.

Hiei jumped up and sliced them all down within seconds. He looked back into the cave and saw Sapphire protecting her sister. "You can come out now," Hiei said, "They're all dead."

"Wow," Amethyst replied as she walked out, "how come they attacked us? I thought you were the guardian of the forest?"

"It's changed hands a lot over the centuries," he explained, "these were some of the old guardians. They don't approve of humans. Now hurry up or I'll just return home and leave you here." He started walking back through the forest. The girls walked around all of the spilled blood and dead bodies.

Sapphire said, "Wait! We're right behind you."

Once Amethyst caught up to Hiei she said, "So, demons don't like humans."

"Humans don't like demons either, right?" he asked, "You said so yourself, demons are supposed to be large and ugly."

"Actually she said that," Amethyst said.

"I did not!" Sapphire shouted.

Hiei replied, "I can tell you two apart, simple children. Lying isn't going to help you. Would you hurry up? Humans walk so slow."


	4. Chapter 4

"There," Hiei said, "it's Kurama's territory. Go back to whatever hellhole you came out of and don't come back." He jumped back up into a tree.

"Thanks Hiei!" Amethyst shouted at him, "I hope you tell your sister who you are someday!"

"Seriously!" Sapphire shouted, "She deserves to know!"

Hiei replied, "If you don't leave within 30 seconds I'll kill you both myself!" He leaned back against the trunk and used his covered third eye to see that Yukina was still happily living in the mountains, far away from him.

The girls walked back through the forest where they came from. Just as they were out of sight from the Forest of Giants, a tall and thin demon appeared before them. "Humans! Here?" he asked, "Little girls at that and they're all alone."

"Hey," Amethyst said, "what happened to Kurama? Doesn't he live here?"

"His territory is further up," he replied, "no one can help you now." He brought out his sharp claws.

"Rose whip!" came from behind the demon as he was sliced into pieces before he knew what hit him. The girls peered behind him and saw Kurama standing there with a large whip in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked, "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Sapphire said, "Kurama you saved us!" Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

Amethyst added, "I thought this was your territory, what was this demon doing here?"

Kurama turned his whip back into a rose and said, "Ever since I've become human, demons have tried to take over my territory, thinking I've grown weak. They've all been mistaken, of course. Come on." He started walking back through the forest where the bushes of roses were.

"You make weapons out of your roses?" Sapphire asked as she saw him put it back in his hair.

"No wonder you like your flowers so much," Amethyst said as she walked through all of the red roses.

"Yes," he said, "I do like my flowers and they can help with defeating opponents." The roses all moved as he walked by. "Would you like some more roses?"

Amethyst asked, "Do you think grandpa would like some?"

"Sure!" Sapphire replied, "Is that okay Kurama?"

"Of course," he replied, "I can always grow more flowers. How did Hiei treat you, by the way?"

Amethyst replied, "Well he was going to cut up Sapphire before we mentioned Yukina. After that he helped us, although he wasn't very happy about it. Like you. he saved us from some demons."

Kurama asked, "How did you know about Yukina?"

"Our grandfather told us," Sapphire replied, "he also said many people don't even believe that he has a sister. Why would someone think she didn't exist?"

He explained, "Hiei started that rumor many years ago. At one time, Yukina would be put in danger and he'd be coerced into working for evil people, humans and demons alike. He finally started that lie that he never had a sister and she now lives deep within the mountains somewhere. I don't even know where she is."

"That's so sad," Amethyst said as she looked at her sister.

"Have you ever met her?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes," Kurama replied, "she's the exact opposite of Hiei in every way."

Sapphire said, "I'm glad we don't have to be separated."

"Me too!" Amethyst replied.

Kurama lead them to the edge of his territory again. "Yusuke should be up ahead," he replied, "he usually waits for those he brings here. It'll take longer for you to get home since you'll be going upstream."

"Thanks Kurama!" Amethyst shouted as she left.

"It was nice meeting you!" Sapphire replied.

They walked through the trees to the same riverbed from before and saw Yusuke sleeping on his boat. Sapphire shouted, "Yusuke!"

He jumped, now awake, "What? Oh hey, you guys are finally back. What do you need?"

Amethyst asked, "Can you take us back up the river?" She carefully on the boat.

"Of course!" he replied, "Here." He helped Sapphire in and asked, "So how did it go with Hiei and Kurama."

"Hiei wasn't nice," Amethyst answered, "but Kurama was, especially after we complimented his flowers."

Yusuke got behind the motor of his boat and replied, "See, always compliment Kurama's flowers. It'll take you far with him and it's not like it's hard." He turned the boat around and forced it to go upstream.

* * *

Once the girls were back home, they ran in the door and hugged their grandpa. "We're back!" Amethyst shouted.

"We had lots of fun," Sapphire added, "The demons were _mostly_ not as scary as you said they would be."

Their grandfather sat at the table and said, "Well now, let's hear it. What happened?"

Sapphire said, "We met Yusuke, and he was really nice. He told us to compliment Kurama on his roses."

"That's right!" he said, "I forgot about that. He has a beautiful rose garden that's for sure. That's his power, to control plants."

Amethyst added, "Then we met Hiei. He wasn't going to let us through but then we mentioned Yukina and he finally did. Then he saved us from scary demons! Other than that the trip went on without a problem."

"Here," Sapphire said, "I got the stone. Now I get to have the sapphire necklace, right?"

"When you're 18."

"Please grandpa!" she begged.

"Yeah," Amethyst added, "when do I get my amethyst bracelet? We fought demons for this gem!"

Her sister said, "Well we let other demons fight demons for us, but it was still dangerous, remember? Come on, we've proved ourselves, right?"

Their grandpa said, "The only gems you need are yourselves, for now."

"Very funny," Amethyst said.

"It's not our fault we're named after rocks like these," Sapphire replied.

He hugged them and said, "I'm glad you're okay and got to go on the same adventure I did when I was young like you."

* * *

The End


End file.
